earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
Anissa Pierce
History Anissa Pierce: 1993 - 2009 Anissa was born with a dormant meta-gene inherited from her father, Jefferson Pierce. Anissa was raised by Jeff and her loving mother Roselynn in several cities. Anissa was born in Ivy Town, Rhode Island, but moved to Midway City and Brick City where her earliest memories were forged before she would spend the rest of her formative years in Gotham City. Early on, Anissa knew she wanted to be a costumed hero sort because her dad told her he was Black Lightning when she was six years old and would allow Anissa to help him practice his abilities in the basement of their home (while from a somewhat safe distance and with full protective gear). Tending to some of the minor injuries her father had gained during the course of his late night'early morning adventures became something of a morning ritual for Anissa and helped foster her love of medicine (and also cured her of any fear of blood). At age nine, Anissa's sister Jennifer was born with her meta-gene already activated. Having a newborn electrokinetic in the house was truly an ordeal so Jefferson took a break from his vigilante pursuits to be a stay-at-home dad during Jennifer's earliest years. This disappointed Anissa for several reasons. Not only did she missed out on the father/daughter time due to a newborn and Jefferson's need to help wrangle in Jennifer's powers, but it also was a loss of time where Anissa could train with her dad. Eventually, Anissa began to fear she was not a metahuman like her father since she was born before the fateful lightning bolt struck her father and she feared her dream of being a costumed crusader was just that: a dream. Though Jefferson would return to being Black Lightning, Anissa had nearly given upon that dream and she began to develop into a normal teenager. Well, almost normal. While most girls her age wanted to talk about boys, Anissa found herself attracted to the other girls. When Anissa came out to her best friend, the best friend's boyfriend decided to take offense and decided to corner Anissa on her walk home. Before Jefferson could intervene, the first punch was thrown and the bones in the boy's hand shattered against Anissa's jaw.Oracle Files: Anissa Pierce (1/3) Thunder: 2009 - 2012 Missing Data Thunder: 2012 - Present After being dropped into a three-week long coma during a summer between her second and third year of college, Anissa made a promise to her dad that she would retire from the life of a costumed crusader and graduate from the Titans program in order to focus on college. Anissa kept her word, refraining from adventuring, rooftop rumbles, and miscreant wrangling. She continued to perfect her skills in her free time, though. Anissa shaped up so that when she graduated from medical school, she'd be able to fit back into a literally tailor-made suit. Originally, Anissa had her heart set on joining the Justice League but before nominations came around, Anissa had already agreed to do a few missions with the Outsiders and had let herself fall into a deep relationship with the team's resident muscle and all-around half-Amazonian powerhouse Grace Choi; so Anissa decided that her place was with the Outsiders. In time, Anissa felt more comfortable with her choice to remain an Outsider and even though her dad was technically part of the team, she felt that the Outsiders allowed her to be her own person and not just live in her father's shadow. Because of this, Anissa then rejected Batman's invitation to be considered for the 2017 recruits to the Justice League. Among the Outsiders, Anissa plays a dual role as the team's medic and one of the team's major powerhouses. While she is not as strong as her fiancée Grace, Anissa is by-far one of the most selfless and definitely the most resilient member of the team. In short, not only is Anissa willing to take a bullet for a teammate, she'll take a whole barrage of them and then she will brush the dented bullets from her armor and lead the charge to ram the gun down the shooter's throat if need be... and should you happen to be hit by some ricochet by some fluke, Anissa will be there to patch you up as well. In her private life, Anissa is a surgical intern at the Park Row Clinic. She hopes to one day become a neurosurgeon, but she's still keeping her options open.Oracle Files: Anissa Pierce (3/3) Threat Assessment Resources * Personal Density Alteration ** Nigh-Invulnerability ** Enhanced Strength * Anger-Induced Electrical Discharge * Medical/Surgical Training * Multilingualism * Amazonian Combat Training * Impressive Family Connections Trivia and Notes Notes * Roy: The wig/headband is meant to be an homage to her Outsiders costume. The headband is meant to reflect her costume's sleeves. The wig itself is blonde like the wig she wore with the Outsiders. The red and purple are nods to the main colors of her torso and legs in the costume. Influence of the TV version for the goggles. One of her comic book costumes is pretty close to her TV costume. Links and References * Appearances of Anissa Pierce * Character Gallery: Anissa Pierce Category:Characters Category:Outsiders Members Category:Titans Alumni Category:Third Generation Titans Category:Metahuman Category:Multilingualism Category:Invulnerability Category:Lesbian Characters Category:Brown Eyes Category:Black Hair Category:Engaged Characters Category:Medicine Category:African Americans Category:Gothamite Category:Doctors Category:Female Characters Category:Stewart-Pierce Family Category:27th Reality Category:Secret Identity Category:Density Control